Forgotten
by abril777
Summary: "...Hagi volteó su rostro, mostrando su perfil de rasgos delicados aunque masculinos, regalándole una mirada de despedida." Después de años de la muerte de Riku, Saya despierta en la casa de Grey, sola; donde Kai le aguarda con un montón de preguntas...
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten

"_Sus ropajes estaban cubiertos de manchas carmesíes, otra vez. Apenas y podía moverse. Sus ojos se posaron con dificultad en los azules de su hermana menor, sintiéndola reír macabramente. _

_Un pedazo de metal enfundado en sangre ajena a la de ella se dirigía en su dirección, veloz e incesantemente. El impacto, seguido por un grito desgarrador y sangre cristalina. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, inundada de dolor, un dolor poco común para ella, a pesar de las numerosas batallas que había presenciado a lo largo de su larga vida. Ya no pudo hacer nada más… más que sentir su cuerpo caer con desesperación, viendo su vida destrozada a través de las grietas que ahora visualizaba._

_- Ha-gi… -susurró esas palabras mientras perlas caían de sus ojos… antes de perder el control total de sus acciones…"_

- ¡NOO! –gritó desesperada, llorando grandes lágrimas, a punto de caerse de su cama, de no ser por que unos fuertes brazos la atraparon, impidiendo que se golpeara contra el suelo. Sorprendida, aunque extremadamente feliz de golpe, levantó rápidamente su rostro, en busca del dueño de esos brazos, esperanzada, pero luego se desilusionó, volviendo a una expresión fría y distante.

- Saya, ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó visiblemente preocupado, Kai, ayudando a la aludida a incorporarse.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –respondió gélidamente la morocha, mirando todo con desconfianza, mientras alisaba la prenda prestada.

Kai, ahora más aliviado, volvió a sentarse en la silla paralela a la cama, volviendo a la misma posición que minutos antes ocupaba- Estás en la casa de unos conocidos de David.

Saya simplemente profirió un "Ah" casi inaudible al comprender la situación y desvió su mirada sin ganas de hablar.

Su hermano pudo notar un deje de tristeza en las acciones de Saya, a pesar de la distante actitud. Él sabía que algo andaba mal; y no solo por su reciente actitud, se notaba que algo faltaba.

O más bien _alguien._

Un silencio sepulcral los envolvió inevitablemente, mientras Saya se vestía aprovechando que Kai ya no la observaba. Él tenía muchas preguntas y ella lo sabía, así como él era conciente de que ella no le respondería lo que quería saber. Ya sin poder comprimir las palabras, el castaño rojizo la miró de soslayo -ya sabiendo que la chica había terminado de vestirse-, soltando un suspiro de resignación y habló, adivinando de antemano la respuesta.

-¿Ocurre algo?

- Nada que te incumba. -Saya Otonashi se levantó, dispuesta a irse, captando nuevamente la atención del chico, haciendo que se levantara él también.

- Saya… Escucha, sé que algo te ha sucedido.-indicó tomándola por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, dolido.- No sé qué sea, pero necesito que me lo digas. –siguió, desviando la mirada al recordar lo unidos que solían ser.- Soy tu hermano. Lo recuerdas aún, ¿cierto?

Desviando su mirada, Saya intentó evitar que viera la lágrima centellante que ya no podía reprimir, desconsolada, melancólica… sola.

Kai pudo advertir la presencia de aquella triste gota pero, antes de poder decir o hacer algo, Saya lo empujó bruscamente lejos de ella para luego abrir la puerta e irse.

Kai se incorporó lo más rápido posible, esperando alcanzarla y evitar que se volviera a ir. No iba a permitir que su hermana acarreara con todos los problemas ella sola; no ahora que volvía a encontrarla.

- ¡Saya! ¡Saya, espera!

- …No voy a dejar que una persona tan pálida salga de mi casa ¿Qué dirían de mí? Vamos, acompáñanos a comer, aunque sea para darme el gusto.

El anciano hombre hablaba en un tono amable, mientras sostenía una canasta repleta de verduras de colores vivos y llamativos, acariciando cariñosamente al perro que permanecía a su lado, observando atentamente a la extraña.

Saya sólo pudo callar y bajar la vista mientras el viejo Grey desordenaba su cabello con simpatía.

- Ummm… ¡Pan queques… qué rico!

- Niños, cepíllense sus dientes antes.

- P-pero…

- Háganle caso a Monique, niños.

- Ohhhh… Está bien.

Esos niños le traían muchos recuerdos; no por resultarle conocidos, sino porque en cierto modo le recordaban al tiempo que vivió con su padre, Kai y Riku. Eso era demasiado… encima de cargar con _esos_ pensamientos, ahora se le sumaban otros… ¿Qué seguía ahora?

La morena se reprimió en abrir esa puerta que la conduciría a un ambiente familiar y se marchó hacia la alcoba que le habían prestado.

- ¡Saya! – "Genial… No tengo tiempo para estas cosas, lo único que logrará es que me sienta peor; no es bueno para mí." Pensó, Saya, intentando ignorar la reciente voz.

- Saya, espera por favor ¿Qué no piensas comer con nosotros siquiera?

- Kai, lo lamento. Dile al señor que debo irme. –fijó la chica, intentando seguir su camino, pero Kai se interpuso en él.

- No, Saya, hermana. Otra vez no. Si no quieres decirme qué te sucede, comprendo, ¡Pero déjame estar a tu lado… aunque no pueda hacer nada por ti! –exclamó dolido, recordando textualmente las palabras que Riku había citado de Hagi, pensando que tal vez funcionaría.

Los ojos marrones de la chica se dilataron y tornaron vidriosos. Hagi una vez le había dicho algo parecido una vez.

[Flash back]

- ¡Déjame en paz, vete! –gritaba con la voz quebrada por el llanto incesante que empañaba sus ojos, corriendo torpemente por el pasto, tropezándose de tanto en tanto con su largo vestido.

- ¡Saya, espera!

- ¡Te dije que no quería hablar contigo! ¡Tú y Joel creen que soy un monstruo, ¿no es así? ¡Me curo rápidamente, no crezco en apariencia… bebo sangre para vivir! –exclamó respirando dificultosamente, dándole la espalda a su futuro caballero, que la seguía cada vez más cerca debido a la gran diferencia de alturas, a pesar de no haber demasiada diferencia de edad físicamente.

Saya no continuó hablando gracias a su vestido, interpuesto entre su calzado y el césped, haciéndola caer. Pero el duro impacto no llegó, sino que se vio envuelta por los brazos del peli-negro, y a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente al compás del de su único amigo. Un profundo silencio se formó, incapaces de pronunciar palabra por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Hagi intentó hablar, con dificultad, aunque sin soltarla.

- Joel siempre supo que eras especial; desde que naciste. El te quiere como a una hija, simplemente tiene curiosidad por saber qué eres. Él nunca pensaría _tal cosa_ de ti.- Hagi hizo una pausa, contemplando detenidamente la belleza de su amiga. Ella sólo podía hacer lo mismo, nerviosa por la cercanía.- En cuanto a mí… yo… siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase, en las buenas y en las malas, si puedo hacer algo por ti o no, seas lo que seas yo siempre te apoyaré, en silencio aunque sea… Saya… yo… -pero no fue capaz de decir palabra, tal vez porque no estaba seguro de qué decir o hacer, tal vez porque estaba muy sorprendido o quizás porque Saya mantenía presos sus labios con los suyos, sin poder aguantar más la distancia entre ellos.

[Fin flash back]

Ya no pudo seguir más… Saya abrazó a su única familia, lo único que le quedaba, empapándole la camisa que traía puesta seguido, sorprendiéndolo nuevamente.- Kai, lo lamento tanto… Hagi ya no está más… ya no puedo hacer nada más… ¡Lo extraño tanto! ¡Él ya no está para apoyarme!

Kai, ahora más sorprendido, la rodeó con sus brazos, en consuelo. Se quedó sin habla… ¿Hagi ya no estaba con ella? Bueno, ya se había dado cuenta de ello, pero… ¿Qué había sucedido? Hagi no podía morir… bueno, estaba seguro de que alguna manera había, pero hasta ese momento Hagi no había demostrado debilidad… ¿Sería posible…? Bueno… mejor era seguir el concejo de Hagi; callar y esperar a que se recuperara.

- Todo fue mi culpa…

- No digas eso, Saya, no…

- No sabes lo que pasó… Aquella noche…

[Flash back]

La espada de su hermana brillaba sin cesar esa noche. Se notaba a decenas de kilómetros que le divertía en demasía esa situación; con una sonrisa cínica y burlona no paraba de reír y lanzar comentarios viles y sarcásticos.

Saya respiraba agitadamente, a punto de perder la conciencia por las múltiples heridas hechas en tan sólo segundos y, aunque era capaz de sanar ella misma sus heridas, en ese momento se sentía que moría por la lentitud inusual en las que ahora se curaban. Era obvia la diferencia de fuerza, velocidad y experiencia entre las hermanas casi idénticas, a pesar de tener casi la misma edad.

Sus ojos ahora rojos veían con dificultad cada movimiento de su contrincante, cada movimiento de sus labios rojos como la sangre. Pero no podía oírla… ya estaba harta de escuchar sus crueles palabras, demasiado daño ya le había hecho destrozando lenta y dolorosamente la esperanza que antes inundaba sus venas.

Por un momento se preguntó cómo podía alguien ser tan frívola como para divertirse haciéndole daño a su propia hermana… Era un monstruo… al igual que ella misma, aquella vez, en la guerra de Vietnam.

Diva volvió a reír estruendosamente. Los ojos de Saya se abrieron de par en par, temerosos, al ver la sangre de la oji-azul correr por su catana. La de largo cabello negro se puso en posición de ataque y comenzó a avanzar hacia su "hermanita mayor", con su sonrisa macabra intacta. Saya sólo quedó paralizada… ya se daba por muerta, hacía horas que sabía que moriría… ya no podría hacer nada por Kai…

- Lo lamento, Kai, David, Julia…-susurró, con una sonrisa triste, volteando hacia Hagi, que en ese momento peleaba contra Karl Fion-…Hagi.

Saya volteó nuevamente para encarar a su futura asesina, lista para morir. El impacto, seguido por un grito desgarrador y sangre cristalina. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, inundada de dolor, un dolor poco común para ella, a pesar de las numerosas batallas que había presenciado a lo largo de su larga vida… Ella se hallaba ilesa, pero veía la catana enterrada en un cuerpo, un cuerpo que no era el de ella… sino el de un hombre mucho más alto, de largo cabello negro, un traje en el mismo tono…

Hagi volteó su rostro, mostrando su perfil de rasgos delicados aunque masculinos, regalándole una mirada tranquilizadora, de despedida.

La sonrisa inmutable de Diva desapareció por unos cuantos segundos, transformándose en una mirada molesta, de hastío.

- Con que jugando al príncipe azul, Hagi, ¿eh? Eres un idiota… te lo mereces… -le dedicó antes de desenterrar su espada del cuerpo herido del aludido, dejándolo caer por efecto de la gravedad.

Ya no pudo hacer nada más… más que sentir su cuerpo caer con desesperación en un intento de alcanzar el cuerpo que aún le sonreía tristemente, viendo su vida destrozada a través de las grietas que ahora visualizaba… en el cuerpo de su caballero, de su amigo… del hombre que siempre estuvo ahí para ella… del único hombre al que amó.

- Ha-gi… -susurró esas palabras temerosas mientras numerosas perlas caían de sus ojos, observando la sonrisa que él le dedicaba, sólo a ella… mientras veía el cuerpo de Hagi destrozarse en mil pedazos rojos… antes de perder el control total de sus acciones…

Saya levantó su vista con furia incrustada en sus ojos; parecían dos mechas de fuego, fuego descontrolado, peligroso… furioso.

- ¡Eso es, hermanita… esa es la actitud! Así me gusta. –sopló, histérica, loca...ansiosa por lo que vendría.

Saya la ignoró, fuera de órbita. Observó primero a su hermana y luego a aquel 'fantasma' que decía que la amaba, repitió sus acciones nuevamente y la fijó en el segundo… sonrió macabramente… no tenía idea de lo parecida a su hermana que se veía con esa expresión…

Y se lanzó hacia Karl… parecía una bestia, un personaje de una película de terror; tal era su aspecto, que logró asustar al quiróptero psicópata.

Aprovechando su estado de shock, Saya integró su sangre a su catana y, con un movimiento de su mano, rebanó gran parte de aquel ser, haciendo aparecer sangre resquebrajada y, a continuación, numerosas grietas terminaron con él, agonizante.

Saya se giró hacia su consanguínea y se lanzó cómo un gato a su presa. Diva pareció sorprendida por primera vez: el rostro de Saya denotaba ira, locura… sed de sangre. La facilidad con la que mató a Karl lo comprobaba. Diva la miró detenidamente mientras la esquivaba, intentando comprender el brusco cambio de personalidad… ¿Sería posible que…?

Diva sonrió de lado y, dejando a un lado todo rastro de duda, comenzó a reír escandalosamente mientras esquivaba los incansables ataques que profería su igual. Fuera cual fuera la conclusión a la que había llegado, parecía que la sola idea de considerarla la divertía- Ahh… ya veo. No sólo querías a Hagi… ¡Realmente te gustaba! -afirmó la chica, sin poder parar de reír.- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Por qué no me contaste antes, hermanita? Porque… eso es lo que hacen las buenas hermanas… ¿no es cierto?

Pero todas sus palabras eran ignoradas por Saya, ella ya no le prestaba atención… estaba en estado alienado. Sus ataques eran buenos, más veloces, ágiles y certeros que los que solía dar. Ese individuo no era ella… era como si su espíritu hubiera abandonado su cuerpo y a cambio un robot asesino hubiera tomado su lugar.

- ¡Me obligas a desenfundar mi catana, _hermanita_! -exclamó sonriendo como solo ella solía, desenfundando su catana nuevamente, luego de esquivar un ataque que casi le daba de lleno en el rostro.

La mayor se despidió como un torpedo nuevamente para intentar otro ataque, uno al pecho de su oponente, siendo difícilmente evadido. Aprovechando el espacio expuesto en el lado derecho de la cintura, volvió a atacar… casi certero. Diva volvió a sonreír divertida… su hermana se había hecho mucho más fuerte en esa transformación y eso le agradaba… le divertía pensar que estaban peleando hasta la muerte de alguna de las dos.

Sin quedarse atrás, la de cabello largo amago para degollar a la otra, pero no hubo impacto, porque pronto Saya -o su cuerpo- había desaparecido por un momento solo para aparecer atrás de la cantante, sorprendiéndola nuevamente, con un golpe certero surcando su espalda y dañando gran parte de sus órganos, salpicando las ropas de ambas de sangre.

Al sentir el frío metal enterrado en su carne, la menor se retorció hacia atrás, parando de reír de modo psicópata para adoptar una postura congelada que, a pesar de parecer inerte por el modo en que sus ojos miraban a ningún lugar, seguía en pie y sin caer.

Saya miró a su alrededor con mirada maniática, esperando encontrar otra víctima, casi desesperadamente, pero cuando se volvió nuevamente hacia el cadáver de su hermana, se encontró con una Diva completamente viva y ojos desorbitados con su sonrisa intacta, alzando su catana en su dirección.

- Olvidaste agregarle sangre a tu catana, Saya.

- Diva, ya basta. Es suficiente. Karl está muerto, vámonos. -se escuchó decir a lo lejos. Solomon posó su mirada en Saya y, como los otros, se sorprendió al verla en el mismo estado de aquella vez.

- Por favor, Solomon… ¿Puedo quedarme un momento más? Tal vez tenga suerte y mate a Saya. -suplicó como un niñito rogaría por un caramelo.

- Ya basta, Diva. Es hora de irnos, desobedeciste y por tu capricho Karl está muerto. Vámonos.

- Ahhh… Solomon malo. -reprochó la oji-azul, volviéndose luego hacia su sedienta hermana, con una sonrisa aparentemente simpática.- Bueno… nos veremos otro día, hermanita. -y seguidamente le lanzó un beso con su mano y le guiñó un ojo, yendo a donde el rubio pensativo la esperaba, para desaparecer justo antes de que la aludida pudiera atacarlos.

[Fin flash back]

- Y después de eso creo que me desmayé, porque me desperté unos meses después en un barco ajeno. -terminó Saya, cabizbaja, sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

Un profundo silencio los enfrascó. Kai tenía sus ojos dilatados, no podía creer lo que le decía.

- Voy a tomar aire. -murmuró Saya, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kai.

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro… claro.

Saya cerró la puerta principal tras de sí y comenzó a caminar lejos de allí, hacia el granero. Comenzó a caminar dentro en busca de algo, casi desesperadamente, por lo que se sobresaltó de sobremanera cuando se encontró de repente con el hombre que la invitó a comer.

- Oh… lo lamento, no sabía que estaba aquí. Me disculpo. -y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse de allí rápido, pero la voz de Grey la detuvo.

- No fuiste a comer con nosotros, ¿sucedió algo? -preguntó mientras acariciaba un caballo que allí se encontraba.

- No me sentía bien, señor.

- Ah… y dime… ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

- Mejor, gracias. -respondió mirando atentamente sus acciones.

- ¿Me dejas preguntarte algo? -preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos.

- Claro.

- ¿Qué hace una joven tan bella peleando contra quirópteros?

- ¿Perdón? -preguntó ahora algo nerviosa.

- A veces las apariencias engañan. -repuso el hombre, volviendo a su tarea con una sonrisa bondadosa.

- P-pero… ¿Cómo…?

- En algún tiempo lejano yo solía ser parte del Escudo Rojo. Como George y David. Supongo que eso aclara un poco las cosas, ¿no es así?

Saya suspiró y asintió. Ahora debía contarle su historia a aquel hombre… era muy poco probable que estuviese mintiendo… Tal vez le sirviera para desahogarse después de todo.

Se apoyó contra la pared hecha de madera, cerca del mayor, dispuesta a comenzar su relato del modo menos sentimental posible.

- Tengo una misión encargada desde que nací. Es mi deber terminar con los quirópteros antes de que destruyan completamente a mi familia; bueno… antes de que maten a Kai. -explicó reprimiendo una lágrima, sin poder mirar a su expectante.- Al principio viajaba con alguien… él me seguía a donde yo fuera, sin importar qué tan peligroso fuera. Luego se unieron más personas… todos teníamos la misma misión.-hizo una breve pausa para reflexionar.- Pero con el tiempo algunos murieron o terminé separándome de ellos. Sólo me quedaba él… Pero… -Saya ya no dijo más, no hacía falta completar la frase para entenderla. Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar y con la primera ya no sería capaz de retenerlas todas… y ya no quería que la vieran susceptible.

Pero para la sorpresa de Saya, el hombre que ahora sólo la escuchaba, la tomó por un hombro y la miró a los ojos, infundándole valor.- Decir adiós siempre es difícil, y más si es alguien cercano. -Grey hizo una pausa, esperando que Saya asimilara las palabras. Luego agregó- No intentes reprimirte, es algo normal que con el tiempo superarás. Al final sólo te quedará recordarlos como algo bueno. Todo ser vivo muere en algún momento… o por lo menos la mayoría. -agregó sonriendo, contagiando la simpatía a Saya que no dudó en imitarlo.

- Si necesitas algo pide ayuda. No debes cargar con tu sufrimiento tú sola… déjate recibir ayuda de tus cercanos, Saya Otonashi. Tal vez Hagi no esté más a tu lado, pero Kai aún sigue aquí. -dijo el hombre antes de irse, sorprendiendo a la aludida.

No recordaba haber mencionado el nombre de Hagi en ningún momento. Saya sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no estaba tan sola. Tal vez no conocía a ese hombre, pero definitivamente había sido de mucha ayuda. Además todavía tenía a Kai. Tal vez solo tenía que dejar de ser tan frívola con el pobre y aceptar su ayuda. Lucharía por conseguir el objetivo por el que tanta gente había caído… en honor a los caídos… y a Hagi.

Hagi… seguía extrañándolo. Una charla, por más buena que fuera no podía ser del todo efectiva en éste caso.

¿Qué sentiría él por ella? Nunca lo sabría. Nunca había recibido una respuesta y ya era tarde. Ella sabía que Hagi era mayor que ella en cuanto a apariencia y que eso lo incomodaba un poco, pero aún así ella lo amaba y siempre lo amaría.

Un ruido estruendoso la sacó de sus pensamientos. Exaltada, Saya se levantó del suelo y en seguida se puso en guardia, preparada para atacar lo que fuera que estuviera allá afuera. Una canción muy conocida la sorprendió y al mismo tiempo enojó.

- ¡Saya! Hermanita… ¿estás ahí? ¡Sal de donde estés… vamos a jugar!

Saya respiró agitadamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? La última vez que pelearon casi moría, de no haber sido por Hagi y la transformación.

- Vamos… no tengo tiempo para esto. ¡Aparece pronto o te buscaré yo misma!

No… no iba a esconderse. No esta vez. Hagi y los otros habían trabajado muy duro para matar a Diva, y defraudarlos no estaba en su vocabulario.

Respiró hondo, llena de coraje y salió a la luz- Terminemos con esto de una vez.

- ¡Así se habla, hermanita! - exclamó encontrándola con la vista, emocionada, y luego agregó con un tono sombrío, aunque con su inmutable sonrisa surcando su rostro- Espero que no olvides que casi me matas la última vez.

- Cómo olvidarlo. -afirmó Saya con su mirada fija en los ojos azules de su hermana.- Tenemos algo pendiente.

La risa de Diva fue lo único que se pudo oír en la tranquilidad de aquél campo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos! Esta es la primera parte de los dos capítulos que componen la estructura de este fic. Espero que la hayan disfrutado y si les queda tiempo háganme saber sus opiniones sobre este capítulo.<p>

No pretendo aburrirlos así que los dejo... :)

¡Gracias por leer!

abril777


	2. Chapter 2

Agatha Romaniev: ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, en verdad. Después de ver el final de la serie me quedé encantada y muy sorprendida, puesto que no estaba segura de los sentimientos de Hagi para con Saya (qué ingenuidad la mía.) En fin, después de reflexionar y reflexionar acerca del tema, me entró la duda sobre qué hubiera pasado si Hagi no la hubiera apoyado tanto, porque a pesar de la fortaleza de la quiróptero, son visibles numerosos pero pequeños quiebres en ella que Hagi remedia.

Sumando esto a mis dudas acerca de lo sucedido en su enfrentamiento con Diva, sobrevino esta historia. Además desde hacía tiempo ya que quería escribir algo sangriento y hasta violento, producto de mi sobredosis de fics empalagosos. Bueno, gracias por comentar y espero recibir nuevamente un comentario de tu parte en el próximo y último capítulo.

Acá les dejo la segunda parte.

- Viejo, ¿sabes donde está Saya?

- En el granero. Tal vez debas ir con ella.

- Tienes razón… ya vuelvo. -expresó a modo de despedida, saliendo hacia el exterior de la casa, susurrando luego para sí.- Tal vez debería apoyarla tal como hacía Hagi. Puede que así no lo extrañe tanto.

"Aún no entiendo… sería posible que Saya quisiera a Hagi como algo más que un caballero o un amigo? Él era mucho más grande que ella… es decir, por lo que sé, ella vivió más años que él, pero aún así me incomoda. Después de todo es mi hermana."

Una risa psicópata lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué demo-? - exclamó confundido, divisando luego a Otonashi, que había sido golpeada por Diva y destruido gran parte del granero.

Viendo la situación, Kai se echó a correr en dirección a la anterior.- ¡Saya!

- Vamos, hermanita, ¡levántate y pelea! ¡Muéstrame a la Saya de la otra noche! ¡Quiero verla y así destruirte, así no tendrás excusas para cuando pierdas!

No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado peleando, pero ambas estaban ilesas de momento; el único índice de pelea eran sus destrozadas ropas. Se sentía completamente agotada, sus heridas tardaban en curarse y el gran trozo de chapa sobre sus piernas no ayudaba en su favor, al contrario, el dolor era tanto que no le quedaban fuerzas para levantarse.

Ahora entendía por qué había casi muerto la última vez que se había enfrentado a Diva; la velocidad de la oji-azul era, por mucho, mayor a la de ella, la conexión con su katana, su resistencia, sus movimientos… todo le recordaba mucho al monstruo en el que se había convertido en la guerra de Vietnam y aquél día.

De todos modos ya no era hora de pensar en esas cosas… no debía distraerse, tal vez Kai… un momento… ¿Kai? ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?

El castaño cobrizo levantó su arma en dirección a Diva, con la esperanza de distraer su vista de Saya.

- ¡No, Kai!

Pero una risa estruendosa detuvo a ambos en sus acciones. Diva, aún de espaldas a Kai y encarando a Saya, comenzó a hablar- Veo que todos quieren protegerte, Saya. No solo Hagi, sino que Karl, Solomon y ahora Kai. -Diva se acercó hacia el aludido, acariciando el rostro inmóvil de él.- Me pregunto qué ven todos ellos en ti y no en mí… -se preguntó con una voz ligeramente triste para luego rasguñar cruelmente la mejilla de Kai. Al sentir aquella violencia se alejó bruscamente de Diva, sin mucho resultado ya que pronto se vio colgando del tobillo, por la mano de Diva, a gran altura, ante el horror de Saya.

- A ver qué haces ahora por lo único que te queda en el mundo, hermanita. Claro, a parte de mí. -acotó sonriendo maliciosamente para, acto seguido, soltar a Kai desde una altura considerable.

- ¡Kai, hermano! -gritó en un acto de desesperación e intentó quitar el trozo de metal que la aprisionaba, únicamente logrando profundizar la cortada, uniendo su grito al de su hermano.

- Bien, ahora que ya me divertí, es hora de terminar con tu vida. -sentenció Diva, pateando la katana de su hermana, enfundada en sangre, lejos de su alcance.- Lo lamento tanto… pero las cosas son así. Tú fuiste a la única que trataron como a una humana, mientras que a mí como a una rata de laboratorio; a ti todos te demuestran aprecio y te cuidan, mientras que a mí me sirven por temor o intentan asesinarme. No es justo. Y aparte de todo, ahora también intentas hacerlo, cuando yo debería querer hacer lo mismo contigo... Y ¿sabes qué? Después de todo sí quiero hacerlo. Quiero matarte yo misma, sin que nadie interfiera. -dijo sonriendo histéricamente, levantando su espada sobre Saya, amenazante.- Después de todo soy la única que puede hacerlo, ¿no es cierto? -finalizó mientras Saya desviaba su mirada, nerviosa.

Y justo cuando Diva se preparaba para bajar su espada, algo la detuvo.

- Oye, Diva, deja en paz a mi hermana. -y la aludida no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar siquiera, cuando sintió que algo punzante y resbaloso penetraba su estómago, cristalizando así su sangre y parte de su cuerpo, irremediablemente. Su cuerpo inmóvil cayó y con ello sus últimas palabras.

- …Saya… traicionera.

Kai soltó la espada de su hermana, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, devastado, cabizbajo.

- …Kai, hermano. -murmuró Saya con lágrimas de tristeza surcando su rostro.

Kai levantó su mirada avellana en dirección a su hermana. Su triste mirada se llenó de preocupación al ver a su hermana, sin poder contenerse en ir a ayudarla- …Saya ¿Te encuentras bien?

Saya contuvo un grito de dolor cuando Kai retiró la chapa que surcaba sus piernas a cambio del aumento de sus lágrimas, esperando a que sus heridas se curaran. Pero Kai gimió de dolor, acaparando involuntariamente su atención.

- Kai… ¡estás lastimado!

- Tranquila, Saya. Ya todo terminó. -le dedicó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ignorando sus golpes y lastimaduras. La atrajo hacia su pecho, en consuelo, permitiéndole descargar sus lágrimas cargadas de tristeza y adrenalina que hacía tanto tiempo guardaba.

Sentía que se quemaba. El sol irradiaba un inusual calor de verano; tal vez hasta se arrancaría la piel del calor que sentía. La presión que ejercía aquella estrella sobre ella, provocaba que sus rodillas casi se convirtieran en inútiles para soportar el peso de su cuerpo.

- ¿Ves ese cachorro de ahí? Bueno…

Kai no paraba de hablar y de hablar. Era obvio que intentaba distraerla de los pensamientos funestos que la rodeaban desde hacía tiempo ya. Ella agradecía aquel gesto, después de todo la hacía sentir querida por alguien… pero por más que se esforzara, ella ya no podía escucharlo, ahora simplemente se dedicaba a asentir.

- Bueno… creo que es hora de que me vaya a trabajar. -aquellas palabras le llamaron la atención de pronto.- ¿Estarás bien sola? -le preguntó su hermano.

- Sí, no te preocupes, Kai. -habló Saya, fingiendo sentirse bien.

Con un asentimiento de su cabeza un poco inseguro, seguido por un gesto de su mano, Kai desapareció por los escasos árboles que indicaban, junto con la avenida, el fin de la amplia plaza.

Huh… bien. Ahora podría darle una vuelta a la manzana y regresar a su casa.

Últimamente Kai había estado insistiéndole en que lo acompañara a caminar o a airearse en la plaza para despejar la mente. Pero eso no era lo que ella quería; no quería olvidar a Hagi. Tenía miedo de olvidarlo y quedarse completamente sola porque, aunque Kai intentara ayudarla, él tenía su vida armada: un empleo y una familia. Y ella no podía, mas no quería interferir en su vida por más que Kai dijera que estuviera bien.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, Saya se levantó del suelo y apuntó rumbo a la avenida.

"_Demonios… no me siento bien" _pensó la de ojos avellana, sintiendo que su piel se consumía poco a poco, pudiendo ver neblina irreal, colándose por la visión de sus ojos. Últimamente no había comido como debía. Alzó el mentón en dirección hacia el sol sin alterar su paso. Lentamente alzó una mano para repararse un poco de la luz. _"Me siento frágil e inútil." _pensó triste, Saya. _"…Siempre lo fui ahora que lo pienso… Nunca había pensado en ello. Tal vez haya sido porque Hagi nunca lo permitió, estando siempre para apoyarme…" _una lágrima solitaria no tardó en rodar lentamente por su mejilla. Saya seguía caminando con la mirada fija en el cielo, mientras la gente a su alrededor caminaba 'como hormigas antes de la lluvia pronta', desesperada por cumplir sus obligaciones, por refugiarse de aquel calor prominente y exhaustivo.

Pronto llegó al pie de la calle y cruzó junto con el resto de los peatones, ida. _"Me pregunto qué pasaría si cayera al suelo a causa de tanto calor ahora que Hagi no está para protegerme… "_ pensó en aquella situación, que no tardó en llegar; como una predicción, las piernas de Saya fallaron de pronto y cayó en el medio de la avenida, preocupando a los peatones que ahora la rodeaban.

- Señorita por favor, despierte. La necesitamos despierta para saber si se encuentra bien.

La luz del día poco a poco llenó sus ojos y pudo visualizar a una mujer castaña vestida de blanco inmaculado, que le hablaba.

- ¿…Dónde estoy?

- En el hospital. Se le bajó la presión en el medio de una avenida.

- ¿H-hospital…? -se preguntó la morocha recordando luego la plaza donde había estado con Kai.

- Sí. El Hospital Irohito. -dijo la mujer y fijó su vista en una libreta que sostenía sobre su ante brazo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un hombre alto, de aspecto joven, facciones esculturales y cabello color ceniza. Saya se quedó sin habla al reconocerlo.- Margaret, ¿me alcanzarías el libreto?

- Claro, doctor. Pero primero déjeme escribir algo. -respondió la enfermera, dirigiéndose luego hacia la muchacha.- ¿Podría darme un número telefónico para avisar que usted se encuentra aquí?

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí claro.

Luego de que la enfermera se fuera, el doctor ojeó el libreto con parsimonia. Saya estaba visiblemente incómoda, no paraba de mirarlo con insistencia y jugaba con sus manos torpemente. Cuando pareció terminar de leerlo, el moreno levantó su vista en dirección a su paciente, alterando aún más los nervios de la segunda; sobre todo cuando pudo percibir un ligero frunce de confusión en su perfecta frente.

- Bien, dígame. ¿Cómo se siente, señorita…? -su voz grave aunque poética resonó con suavidad y elegancia en la sala.

- Saya, Otonashi Saya.

- …Saya. ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

- Es posible. ¿Usted me reconoce, señor…?

- Dígame Souske.

- …Souske. –Por supuesto… no esperaba reconocer ningún nombre en aquella oración.

- Tal vez. -le respondió incierto, el de bellos y elegantes ojos grisáceos.- ¿Me creería si le dijera que no estoy seguro de cómo ni cuándo pero creo que la conozco de algún lado?

- Tal vez. -respondió la reina quiróptero, con una leve sonrisa de esperanza.

¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi versión de lo q hubiera pasado si Hatgi hubiera muerto "antes de tiempo" (o simplemente hubiera muerto), por así decirlo. Si bien en cierto modo parece machista –a mi parecer, tal vez ustedes no lo vean de ese modo-, con todo el resquebrajamiento que sufre Saya, lo que es cierto es que Hagi siempre fue el soporte de Saya (sin mencionar el hecho de que Saya lo ame), sin él tal vez no hubiera podido soportar tantos baños de sangre o simplemente hasta tal vez no hubiera sobrevivido. Es cierto que nuestra reina quiróptero es muy capaz de protegerse a sí misma, pero hay ciertos momentos en los que esta a punto de tirar todo por la ventana y necesita del apoyo que Hagi siempre le brindó, brinda y va a seguir brindándole.

Bueno, ese por lo menos es mi punto de vista. Ahora si quieren enriquecerme compartiéndome los suyos, encantada.

Ah! Y espero que hayan entendido el final… tal vez no insinué lo suficiente quién es el doc. de Saya… ;)

Saludos,

abril777


End file.
